


A Night He Won't Forget

by JCHB322



Series: 🤔 What If? Bethany and Alistair 💕 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drunk Alistair, Exiled Alistair - Freeform, F/M, From Sex to Love, Frottage (sort-of), Grey Warden Stamina, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Multi-Part Story, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canon Story, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Part 1, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow-ish burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCHB322/pseuds/JCHB322
Summary: Bethany, her brother, and friends meet up at The Hanged Man for some drinks before their Deep Roads expedition. While there, Beth spots a lonely-looking drunk who is claiming to be the Prince of Ferelden. Prince or not, Beth decides to entice him for a bit of fun before heading underground. However, she soon realizes there is more to her planned conquest than meets the eye.
Relationships: Alistair/Bethany Hawke
Series: 🤔 What If? Bethany and Alistair 💕 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188257
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WardenAri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenAri/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for WardenAri, who asked for some Bethistair love. 😘 It is not completely canon with the DA2 events as I moved up the encounter you would normally have with the exiled Alistair from Act II to Act I… so that I could have Bethany meet him before they head on their Deep Roads expedition.
> 
> What also was planned to just be a short story ended up developing into something much larger! (This usually happens to me... 😅) As this was due on March 1st, and I wasn't quite finished in my head with these two, I decided to end this part after the main affair and will work on the rest of their story when time permits! I am just not sure if this is going to end up as a 2 or 3 part story yet. I'll figure it out! 😁

“C’mon… jush one more!” a voice whined as Garrett walked into the Hanged Man. Bethany, Aveline, and Anders followed. Isabela waved them over to a table she was already sitting at with Varric. 

“I am… wuz the Prinsh of Ferel-ferelden!” he moaned in a loud tone. Bethany glanced over to a man standing at the bar who was apparently arguing with Corff. She tilted her head slightly. Despite the stained noble clothing he wore and the bit of dirt on his face, he did look somewhat attractive. But then, compared to most men she had associated with in Lowtown, the backside of a druffalo was better looking! Strange she hadn’t seen him here at The Hanged Man before. 

“Back off, _yer highness_!” Corff growled. “You’ve ‘ad enough already! Now go sit down and stop botherin’ me other patrons!”

The man pouted and sulked back to a small table in the corner of the pub. She heard him mutter, “Jush need one more… to forget…”

“Who is that?” Bethany asked once she sat down with her brother and friends. 

“Oh,” Isabela purred. “You haven’t met our newest _celebrity_.” Varric rolled his eyes. Isabela continued, “He was only a Grey Warden when I first met him in Denerim. His name is Alistair and he was quiet and shy back then. But it was later outed that he was also the bastard child of King Maric and some maid.” She paused for dramatic effect, then said, “He thought his friend - the one who ended up being the ‘Hero of Ferelden’ - would support his claim to the throne. However, the Hero betrayed him just so he could marry the Queen! Anora then wanted to have Alistair executed, but he fled Ferelden. Now he’s just another washed-up refugee here in Kirkwall.”

Bethany glanced over at the sad-looking, broken man. If half of what Isabela said was true… no wonder the poor guy had turned to the cheap booze here for comfort.

Despite Corff cutting him off, she saw a few other patrons of the pub buy him a drink or two. She wasn’t sure if they were doing it out of pity or just to keep him quiet. Interestingly, despite the number of drinks he had consumed in the short amount of time she had been there, he seemed to be maintaining the same level of intoxication he’d started with.

As their evening progressed at The Hanged Man, Bethany kept glancing at the man. She could practically feel the hurt and sadness radiating from him. _Maybe I could offer him my company tonight. I certainly wouldn’t mind having a bit of fun before this Deep Roads venture… and maybe it might make him feel better too?_

“Is… er, was he really in line for the throne of Ferelden?” she asked. “Was he really a prince?”

“Yes,” Isabela smirked. “Not that it does him any good now. I got that info straight from him, of course. I will also add he was one _fantastic_ fuck.”

Bethany glanced over again at him with renewed interest. _The way Isabela gets around she would know_ , she thought.

Aveline groaned in disgust. “Is there anyone around these parts you haven’t slept with, slattern?”

“Don’t judge me, prig. We really need to get a man to shoot twixt wind and water with you! It might actually loosen up that tight cunt of yours!”

“Ladies...” Garrett sighed. “All I want is a night to drink in peace before we head to the Deep Roads.” He quickly swallowed the rest of his whisky in one burning gulp. 

Anders put his hand on Garrett’s arm. “Still not comfortable about going underground?”

“Not really,” Garrett moaned.

Beth knew her brother disliked enclosed spaces… but the promise of finding abandoned treasures in the Deep Roads that would hopefully get them out of their uncle’s hovel in Lowtown… It was all Garrett wanted for their mother. Beth wasn’t too fond of fighting the horrors that she knew awaited them deep underground, but she also wanted a better life for her family. Except for her uncle. _He could stay in Lowtown for the rest of eternity_ , she thought bitterly. 

She then saw Anders murmur something in her brother’s ear and he nodded. 

“I’m taking him back to my clinic in Darktown,” Anders then announced. “I have some herbs that will help him relax and sleep tonight.” When he caught the slightly concerned look on Varric’s face, he reassured him. “Don’t worry. Garrett will be just fine and fit for tomorrow. We will meet you all back here around noon, yes?” Varric nodded. Anders pried the tipsy Garrett off of the bench and ushered him out of the pub.

“I wish I would be able to help you all,” Aveline softly said, “but I have my duties to the city guard.”

“We understand, Aveline,” Beth quietly replied. 

“May I escort you back to Hightown, Aveline?” Varric gave a grin.

“I can take care of myself, Varric.” 

Fortunately, Varric laughed. “I know that! I just was hoping for the company and trying to seem manly, that’s all!”

Aveline chuckled. “Well, in that case… I accept.” Varric held out his arm for Aveline to hold. Then they headed off together.

This left Isabela and Beth alone at the table. 

Isabela laughed lightly when she caught Beth staring at Alistair again. “You want him, girl? Go for it! If I didn’t have my policy about not sleeping with the same man twice, I’d happily take his monster again!”

“He’s _that_ big?” Beth’s breath caught in her throat. _Maker, my last few fucks were so pathetic… Just once, I’d love to be with someone with a cock bigger than my pinkie finger!_ “You aren’t messing with me?”

“Honey, I call ‘em like I see ’em. You _won’t_ be sorry… I promise.” 

“Just hope he isn’t too drunk to perform…” Beth mumbled.

“Then get him a tea. Sober him up a bit. Or maybe you have a trick up your mage sleeve that can help?” Isabela whispered.

“I’ll start with a tea… if he’ll take it,” Beth whispered back. “With all the Templars about, magic is my _last_ resort.”

“Understood.” Isabela got up from the table, then kissed Beth _on her lips!_

Surprised, Bethany quietly asked, “What was _that_ for?”

Isabela winked. “Because, he was watching us. Might as well intrigue your conquest to be.” She then sauntered out of the pub, hips swaying, causing several men to dribble their drink out of their mouths. 

Beth laughed silently. She then took a steadying breath. _Hope I look okay. Lowtown doesn’t offer much for fashion._ She walked to the bar and quietly asked Corff for two teas. He looked at her curiously but went to the small kitchen behind the bar. A few moments later, he brought out two hot steaming mugs. She thanked Corff and then took the tea over to where the disgraced, former prince sat.

He had his hands almost covering his face, but when he heard the chair opposite him scrape the floor he sat up and stared at her.

“What d’ya want?” he muttered. “Jush wanna be drunk alone.”

“Are you sure?” Bethany sat down. “You looked so lonely and sad over here. I just thought I’d offer my company.”

“Why? What is it tha’ you want from me?” 

“What makes you think I want anything?” Beth then mentally slapped herself. _Damn, that was smooth. Shutting myself out before I even get started!_

He snorted. “Caush ‘pparently I jush have tha’ look. ‘Gullible’ Alishtair, ‘foolish’ Alishtair, ‘stupid’ - ”

Beth put a soft hand on his, stopping his self-deprecating rant. “You don’t seem to be any of those to me.”

“You don’ even know me!” Alistair’s eyes flashed in anger briefly; then softened as they moistened with unshed tears. “Shaw you wif yer friends. I used t’have friends… or so I thawt. But they all ‘bandoned me for their own shelfish needs. Now I haf no one.” He swiped at his eyes, hating the tears that fell. “I am nobody. Not a prinsh, not a Warden… jush a washed-up drunk.”

Bethany truly felt sorry for him. _He seems like such a nice person. Why would his friends hurt him like that?_ “Do you…” she steadied herself, taking a deep breath. “Would you like to go somewhere to talk about it? I am willing to listen…” She sighed inwardly. _Maybe if I help pick himself up a bit, I can hopefully still get some action? Wonder what Isabela did to get in his pants?_ “Do you have a room here?”

Alistair eyed her warily. “Yesh. I do.” He then looked at the mugs she had brought to the table. They had cooled substantially. “What’s that?”

“Oh. Just some tea. I thought it might… help?”

“Hm. Tea?” He closed his eyes briefly. “Wynne use’ta make me tea. She wash the only one who cared...”

“Look. It is okay. It is safe to drink.” Beth took a sip. It was bitter - Corff has oversteeped it - but she swallowed it with a half-smile on her face. “My name is Bethany.”

He glanced up at her again. “I’m Alish… ah, Alistair.”

Beth smiled, her brown eyes glowed in the warm candlelight. “I know. You sort of already told me.”

Alistair smirked. Then to Bethany’s surprise, he chuckled slightly. “Yeah. I s’pose I did, at that.” He picked up the mug and drank the cold, bitter tea in one gulp. He then took her hand. “Room’s upstairs.”


	2. Getting to Know You

Bethany walked into the room that Alistair was using. There were some clothes on the floor and empty bottles strewn about, but it wasn’t horrible. The bed was made and there were no plates with half-eaten or moldy food, thankfully; the room was relatively clean. There was a tub by the fireplace and a small privy in the corner behind a screen. It was one of the nicer rooms at The Hanged Man. She looked out of the window. It overlooked the main road that ran through Lowtown.

“Not much… but it is home. For now,” Alistair commented.

Bethany noticed he wasn’t slurring his words anymore and said so. “You seemed like you were falling down drunk not that long ago… What is going on?”

Alistair rolled his eyes and sighed. “Okay, so I do it to get extra drinks sometimes. I have to keep enough of what few sovereigns I have to pay for my room… and Corff keeps a vice-grip on those taps of his. Truth is, I can only get a decent buzz from the cheap shit here and I always sober up pretty fast. I was a Grey Warden…” He stopped and shook his head sadly.

“Why does being a Grey Warden matter here?” Bethany asked. Alistair looked annoyed for a brief moment, so she quickly interjected, “It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me though.”

He sighed deeply again and then explained. “When you become a Warden… the process changes you. Your senses become sharper: sight, hearing, smelling… things like that. It also increases your appetite… but you burn it off rapidly. The same is true of alcohol. It doesn’t last long for me. So I keep trying to outdrink my Warden stamina, but it never works.” He picked up one of the bottles in the room, but it was empty. He set it back down. 

“If it doesn’t do you any good, then why bother in the first place?”

Alistair shot Beth a sour look. “Because if you had  _ any _ idea the shit I’ve been through this past year you’d probably do the same. I turned to drinking because in the very beginning it did help… a little. I never drank in the past, so for a short time, I could hold onto that blissful oblivion and forget it all for a few hours. But as the months have progressed… Well, as you can see, it doesn’t last anymore.” He sat down on the bed. “I have heard that there are herbs out there you can sniff or smoke that can get you feeling all loopy and shit… but the after-effects are less than desirable to me. So doubtful I’ll pursue anything along those lines. I am not that desperate… yet.”

Bethany thought about what Anders had said earlier about giving her brother something herbal to help him relax. She hoped it wasn’t anything like the stuff Alistair just mentioned. She shook her head. Anders was a good sort. He wouldn’t do anything to harm Garrett. Bringing herself out of her internal thoughts, she then caught Alistair staring at her.

“Why are you really up here with me, Bethany? You say you want to offer me company, but I am a stranger to you. What if I had ill intentions towards you?”

Beth hesitated a moment, then replied, “You don’t strike me as the type of man that would do something like that. Besides, my friend Isabela says she knows you.”

Alistair smirked. “Ah, yes. Isabela.”

“She said she first met you at… The Pearl?”

“Yes. Denerim’s  _ finest _ whorehouse.”

“What were you doing there?” Bethany then mentally slapped herself.  _ It’s a whorehouse! What do you  _ **_think_ ** _ he was doing there? _

But Alistair’s answer surprised her. “No. I wasn’t there for…  _ that _ . Aedan…” He stopped and bit his bottom lip. His fists clenched and he shook. Whether it was in anger or sadness, Bethany couldn’t tell. She didn’t know who Aedan was, but it was obviously someone Alistair didn’t like. She put a hand on Alistair’s shoulder and while it startled him, it also seemed to bring him out of whatever memory was troubling him. He took a deep breath in and then let it out slowly. “ _ He _ had found a flyer in Denerim that was claiming to support the Wardens. They were meeting at The Pearl. When we got there to investigate, it was a bunch or Arl Howe’s thugs. They tried to kill us… but failed. Badly.” 

“And Isabela was there?”

“Yes. Ze-Zevran was with us.” He was clenching up again, so Bethany slowly and softly ran her hand up and down Alistair’s back. He seemed to relax somewhat. “He was friends with her and introduced us. She tried luring me to her ship for some ‘fun’... but I told her I wasn’t interested. However, both Zevran and Aed-  _ they _ both went with her.” 

“You… weren’t interested?” Bethany was surprised. She had  _ never _ met anyone - man or woman (except Aveline, naturally) - that had turned Isabela down. “But she told me she was with you… recently.”

Alistair’s eyes narrowed. “She… was. At  _ her  _ insistence, not mine, I’ll have you know.” He looked at Bethany shrewdly. “Why does this matter?” Without waiting for her to answer, he then frowned. “You’re up here because she told you I was an easy conquest? Some prize to be sought after? Is that it?”

Bethany’s face was red in the dim oil lamp-lit room. “Well... “ she began feebly.

Instead of the angry response she anticipated, Alistair only sighed again… and that stunned her. She had expected him to shout and demand that she leave his room. 

“What  _ exactly _ did she tell you?” he asked quietly. “Be honest with me.”

Bethany’s face heated up again and she stammered out, “S-she told me you were a… a fantastic fuck.”

Alistair snorted back a laugh. “Oh, she tried… Maker knows she did. She didn’t like me telling her ‘no’, that’s for sure.”

“So… nothing happened between you?”  _ Isabela has her pride. If she was turned down then of course she’d lie about it.  _

Now it was Alistair’s turn to go red in the face. “Well… I wouldn’t say…  _ nothing _ happened. She ah…” he gulped audibly. “Um… she took my… you know… into her mouth.”

Bethany couldn’t help but smile at Alistair’s bashfulness. Then a thought hit her.  _ Could it be? Has he never been with a woman? I wonder if it's because he just never had the opportunity before? Oh, the things I could teach him! I hope I can entice him… Hmm…  _

She sat down on the bed next to him and put a hand gently on his thigh. A simple touch, but she felt him shudder slightly. She lowered her voice to a sultry pitch. “Did you like what she did? Did it feel… good?”


	3. Learning Curve

Alistair’s eyes widened… especially as Bethany’s hand crept slowly closer to his hardening cock. He gulped. He could tell her the truth. It had certainly felt strange at first to him - especially because Isabela had been so aggressive about it. But ooh… the release. It  _ had _ felt good to him.  _ Very _ good.

Growing up in the Chantry and then immediately becoming a Grey Warden, he’d never even entertained the idea that he’d get the chance to find romance - let alone physical love. 

When Isabela had tried to entice him back at the Pearl, he’d been too flustered and shy, so he’d said ‘no’. When he’d inadvertently run into her here at The Hanged Man… well, this time she followed him to his room. 

He remembered he’d kept telling her he wasn’t interested, but she refused to take the hint. In frustration, she had shoved him to his bed and yanked his trousers off. She then sucked him off. After she had finished, she’d said something along the lines of, “Now you know what you are missing out on!” before leaving him. 

Isabela had been a bit cruel about it… but now? Now he had a woman in his room willingly. Someone that had been kind. Someone who had listened to him. Someone who was now  _ clearly _ showing interest  _ in him _ as her fingers began tracing circles around his erection. 

“Bethany…” was all he managed to say when her lips suddenly brushed up against his. They were soft and plump. He tentatively began mimicking her movements, because what better way to learn, than by example? He must have been doing something right because she moaned. That sound alone sent even more heat to his crotch and his pants suddenly felt very restrictive.

“Oh!” Bethany’s hand was now stroking his length. “Oh, Maker… you  _ are _ big.”

“Is… is that a good thing?” he shyly asked.

“Mmm, yes. It is a  _ very _ good thing,” she purred in response. She then stared deep into his eyes. “Alistair… I want you. I want to make you feel good. I want to give you a night you won’t forget. Would you... like that?”

“Why?” He hated the inane-sounding question… but still, he wanted to know. Ever since Ostagar, no one had really given him the time of day. Aed-  _ He _ had taken lead… and Alistair - having little self-confidence - had just let him do it. But he was supposed to have been the  _ senior _ warden for Maker’s sake! By letting Cousland take control, he felt as though he had let Duncan down. Then when his birthright had been revealed by Eamon… well, that had just made things go from bad to worse.

“Why?” Bethany repeated his query. “Because a kind man such as yourself didn’t deserve to be treated the way you were. I know you’ve only given me hints as to what happened. You trusted people and they hurt you.”

“And… you are saying that I can… trust you?”

“Yes, Alistair. You can trust me.” She pressed those sweet lips to his and began kissing him again.

Maker knew he wanted to let go… her kisses were intoxicating and they made his body react with feelings that he never thought he’d have. But in truth he was terrified. On one hand, he was afraid that she’d let him down, like all the others he had trusted in his past. On the other, his fear was that he’d embarrass himself in some way with her. After all, he had never been with a woman intimately. Isabela’s tease did not count as far as he was concerned.

He softly voiced his concern. “Bethany… I-I have never done… this. I haven’t been with a… woman… before.” 

“It is all right, Alistair. I’ll start off slowly… and believe me, when I say, I am sure you will learn faster than you think.”

Hope fluttered in his heart. “Al-alright. What… what should I do first?” 

Bethany smiled. “I think the first thing should be that we remove our clothing.”

Alistair's cheeks and nose turned bright red and he gulped again. “All of them?”

“We can keep our underclothing on… for now. Does that make you feel a bit more at ease?”

He nodded and then began fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

“Let me help, okay? You can just relax and enjoy.” 

Alistair nodded again and let Bethany’s nimble fingers quickly undo the buttons. She then peeled the soft fabric away to reveal his chest. 

His chest had hair, but not too much, and Bethany ran her fingers over it humming in appreciation. Her hand moved down. Months of binge drinking had softened his abdominal muscles, but she could still make out the lines that had shown him to be a very strong warrior at one time.

“You are very pleasing to look at, Alistair,” she smiled. She ran her fingers over his chest and stomach again and he sighed at her touch. “Why don’t you lay down on the bed. I will get your boots and trousers removed. All right?”

Shyly, Alistair nodded. The boots were the easy part, but when her gentle fingers began loosening the ties on his trousers, he couldn’t help but groan.  _ Her touch! It feels so wonderful! _

Beth laughed lightly. “You think that feels nice, just wait. It gets even better.” She then pulled the pants off. What she saw then had her positively drooling. Alistair’s cock was straining against the fabric of his smalls; the tip was poking out of the waistband. “Maker, you aren’t just big… you’re huge!”  _ At least Isabela hadn’t lied about that! _

“W-what about you?” Alistair asked. “Aren’t you going to… take off your dress?”

She smiled and reached back behind her. Within moments, she had untied and removed her overdress. Then she swiftly unbuttoned her inner dress and stepped out of it. She slipped her shoes off and then, clad only in her breastband and smalls, she crawled onto the bed with him. She hovered over him like a hawk that was about to swoop down onto a rabbit. He swallowed nervously.

Straddling his thighs, Beth then removed her breastband. She had always been proud of her large breasts and clearly, Alistair was liking what he saw. Though she was not putting any pressure on his erection, she clearly felt it twitch upwards. 

“Maker’s Breath… you are beautiful, Bethany,” Alistair sighed.

“Go on, Alistair. Touch me. Please.”

He raised up his arms, which had been lying prone at his sides, and began softly caressing her skin. He moved them up from her stomach and slowly up to her breasts. When his fingers brushed against her nipples, she moaned and he quickly jerked his hands away.

“No, Alistair. You were fine. That felt really good to me,” Bethany sighed.

“Oh,” was all he could stammer out. He brought his fingers back and rubbed them gently against her nipples again.

“Yes… yes! Play with them! Pinch them! Touch me!” she cried out.

He began to gain more confidence. He splayed his fingers over the sides of her large breasts while his thumbs rubbed circles around her nipples; slow at first, but then faster as Bethany panted and gasped above him. 

Eventually, he slowed down. As Bethany looked down at him, he murmured out, “Would it be wrong to ask if I could kiss your breasts?”

“Maker, no! I would really love that, Alistair.” She moved down to sit on his thighs as he sat up on the bed. “I know this is new for you so please, do whatever you like. I will let you know if something bothers me.”

He nodded and then began caressing her breasts again. When he heard her pants and moans again, he then picked up a breast in his large hand and placed a soft kiss on the top of it.

“More, Alistair... please,” Bethany pleaded. “Kiss my nipples. Suck them into your mouth. Tease them with your tongue.”

Alistair tried to move down so he could do as she had asked, but with Beth on his lap, his height made it more than a bit awkward. He kept trying, but quickly realized this wasn’t going to work. Fortunately, she seemed to notice his predicament.

“Let’s lie down together on the bed, side by side. That should make it easier for both of us.”

Relieved that she hadn’t teased him or made fun of his lack of experience made him feel a lot better. She got off from his lap and they both lay on their sides. Bethany then rolled onto her back a little and Alistair moved in kind so that he could now reach those beautiful breasts with his mouth. A tentative, teasing lick to one nipple had Bethany moan so deliciously that he quickly clamped his lips over it and began swirling his tongue in earnest. He reached over with his free hand and began tweaking the nipple of her other breast.

“Fuck, Alistair! That feels so good!” Bethany moaned. 

Without even realizing it at first, Alistair began moving his hips, thrusting his erection against Bethany’s hip. Slow, at first, but then he began rocking faster.  _ Maker, I-I feel so…  _ However, the combination of her heat and the pressure against his cock still trapped in his smalls made him inadvertently come. He cried out as his seed spilled, soaking his smalls and the bedcover. 

Red-faced and mortified, he stammered out, “Shit, Bethany! I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to… ruin it! Damn it all!” He hit his fist against his thigh.

“Alistair, don’t worry about it. You didn’t ruin anything. What happened was perfectly natural. This is your first experience after all. All this means is we wait a while, then try again.”

“Y-you’re not… upset?”

“Of course not.” She smiled and this immediately relieved his anxiety. “Now, let’s remove your smalls. You’ll feel better with them off.” She sat up and had him raise his hips so that she could pull them down and off. Then she removed her own. She lay back down next to Alistair and began gently running her finger up and down his chest, figuring she’d have to wait quite a while for his recovery.

To her surprise, as she moved down to the fine hairs below his navel, her hand suddenly bumped up against his cockhead.  _ Maker, he’s hard already? _ She glanced down to confirm the truth, then giggled. “Well, that was quick! How on Thedas?”

Now Alistair had to grin. He knew that his Warden stamina had always allowed him to recover from battles quickly. Now it seemed that there was another benefit to it as well! “Um… just lucky, I guess?” 

“Lucky for us both,” Bethany agreed. “Now come here and kiss me.”

Alistair quickly complied.


	4. A Taste of Things to Come

“What do you want me to do now?” he asked after several moments of heated kisses that had left him giddy with delight. “I could kiss your luscious breasts again…”

“Mmm, you could,” Bethany murmured. “However, I think I’d like to have a little fun of my own now.” She eyed his rampant erection and licked her lips.

“What do you mean by that?” Alistair asked.

“I’m going to do what Isabela did… but this time I think you’re going to enjoy it even more.”

“How so?” He was intrigued.

Bethany took his length into her hand and gave a gentle squeeze, which made Alistair’s eyes roll back momentarily as he let out a deep guttural groan. “You said she was hard and fast?” He nodded, then groaned loudly again as she slid her hand up and down his shaft. “Well,  _ I _ am going to take it nice and slooow with you; draw out every last bit of pleasure from you.”

She had him open up his legs so that she could kneel in between his thighs, then she moved her long hair to one side so as to give Alistair an unimpeded view of what she was about to do. After stroking his cock a few more times, she then stuck her tongue out and licked him slowly from the base all the way to the tip.

“Oh… Maker!” he groaned out. “C-could you do that again? Please?”

She acquiesced and repeated the action. When she got to the tip again she planted a soft kiss. Then she gently pulled his foreskin down to reveal the bulbous crown of his cock. Licking her lips again, she then flattened her tongue and took him as deep into her throat as she could. She held him there for a few moments, then clamped her lips tightly around his girth and sucked as she came back up. She was rewarded by a taste of his essence. She lapped it up and swirled her tongue around his cockhead as even more precome leaked out.

“Oh, Ali…” Bethany moaned. “You taste so good. I just want to drink you all up.”

Alistair had given up trying to watch the remarkable woman playing wicked games with her mouth and tongue on his cock. Never in his twenty and two years had he ever thought he would get to experience such pleasure. She was immensely better at this, compared to what Isabela had done. He wanted it to last and last… but already he was starting to feel the sensation that he knew would bring an end to this bliss.

_ Too soon, damn it! Got to get myself under control! I am  _ **_not_ ** _ going to embarrass myself again! _

Fortunately, Beth noticed his fists clenching the sheets of the bed in desperation. She stopped momentarily and whispered, “Ali, it is alright. If you need to come, then come. Your stamina will continue to improve the more we do this.”

“B-but… I wanted this to last! What you are doing… feels so amazing!”

“Alistair, this is only the beginning and the night is still young. I don’t plan on leaving you tonight. Tonight, you are mine… and I am yours.”

“Promise?” he hated that he sounded whiny, but he was so afraid of losing this… losing  _ her _ .

“I promise.” Beth placed her hand over her heart. Then she smiled, “And it seems our little chat has given you a chance to recover a bit. However,” she gave him a wink, “don’t try to hold back on my account. If you need to release, then do so. Trust me when I say I will enjoy it.”

“A-all right.” He nodded.

Bethany moved back down and took his cock back into her eager mouth. She nipped, licked, and sucked. Each new sensation made Alistair feel like he was floating in a cloud of bliss. As much as he wanted to watch, he decided on keeping his eyes closed and just enjoy what she was doing.

She was teasing the sensitive ridge on the underside of his cock when he once again began feeling the telltale signs that his end was getting near. 

He just managed to gasp out, “Bethany… I think… I am about to… Oh!” 

To his utter surprise, instead of letting go as Isabela had done, he felt her clamp her lips around his thick cock. She began to pump him and he knew there was no stopping it now. His seed rose and he began coming in hard spurts. He felt her swallowing each one greedily down her throat and he nearly passed out in euphoria.

When he finally was able to bring himself back to the real world, Bethany was grinning at him. “So?” she purred out. “How was that?”

“Maker’s Balls, Bethany… What you did was so amazing! I never thought… never knew… You were so much better than Isabela!” Alistair sighed. “I could die a happy man right now.”

**_I_ ** _ was better than Isabela? The Queen of Sexual Conquests? HA! _

“Well, I hope you don’t plan on dying just yet,” she teased. “There are so many other things you have yet to experience.”

“Is there such a thing… Am I able… to uh…” Alistair blushed. “What you did for me… Can a man do something like that to a woman?”

“You wish to pleasure me the way I did to you? You want to taste me as I tasted you?”

“Yeah, I guess that sounded a bit dumb.” He sounded disappointed. “Forget I ask- ”

Beth put a finger to his lips. “On the contrary, Alistair, I would love for you to learn how to please me in that way.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Let me lay down.” She set word to action and lay back on the bed. Then she opened up her legs. “Kneel in between them, as I did for you.” Alistair did as she asked.

“Now what?”

“I am going to leave that up to you. Explore, touch, taste me if you wish. Do whatever you want to do.”

“But what if I…”

She interrupted him. “The best way for you to learn is by just trying it for yourself. I promise I will let you know if I find anything uncomfortable, all right?”

“O-okay.”

Bethany spread herself wide so that Alistair could get a good look at her… and look at her, he did. He noticed the difference in the hair that covered her secret, special area. Whereas his was fine, short, and straight; hers was thick and in tight curls. He let his finger trail through the hair and down to the lips of her sex. He noticed that the hair closest to her opening was dewy and wet. 

As he stroked it softly, Bethany moaned softly, “Mmm, Alistair. More, please.” 

To help him out a bit, she brought her own fingers down and opened herself for him.

Now he could see why her hair had been damp. When she opened herself, he could see that the folds of her skin were also moist. He ran a finger lightly across it, gathering up some of her wetness. Then he brought his finger up and smelled it. It was musky, heady, and he wanted more. He brought his finger back down and this time he noticed the small bud at the apex of her sex. So he rubbed his finger against her wetness again and then brought it up to that little bud, stroking it lightly.

“Yes, Ali, YES! Just like that! Stroke me there!” Beth cried out.

Alistair smiled inwardly as he repeated the action.  _ Wow! It is  _ **_me_ ** _ doing this! I am pleasuring a woman! Bethany… My Bethany! _ He got his finger wet from her sex, then stroked that little bud again and again. Listening to her howls of pleasure made his cock grow incredibly hard and he could see it weeping precome.

Instinct was screaming at him to move down and get his cock buried deep into the velvety folds of her sex… and Maker knew he wanted to follow through! But, he still wanted to bring her pleasure the way she had done to him - with his mouth. However, he quickly realized his height once again put him at a disadvantage here. Frowning, he realized he needed to move if he wanted to do what he was craving. 

He murmured out, “Beth? I… ah… I am too tall to do anything in this position.”

“All right, Ali.” She sat up and then said, why don’t you kneel here… on this rug by the side of the bed. I’ll turn myself around. I think this should work.” 

Alistair nodded. Once he was on his knees, Bethany moved herself to the edge of the bed. She put one leg on either side of him and spread herself open for him once again. 

Alistair was immensely pleased that he was now eye-level with her sex. He leaned in and inhaled her unique, musky scent. He then stuck his tongue out and gave a tentative lick.

Bethany moaned again. “Yes, my lover. Just like that.”

So Alistair set about using his tongue to explore. He used broad strokes and licked all around her folds, using her moans and cries to guide him. When he reached her apex, he found that super-sensitive bud that he had stroked with his finger. He formed his tongue into a small point and gently caressed it.

Bethany’s body jerked upwards from the bed momentarily surprising him, but when her legs clamped themselves over his shoulders he knew he had done something right. Grinning, he teased the little bud further, causing Bethany’s cries to get louder.

“Fuck, yes! Right there, Ali! Make me come for you!”

_ I can make her come like this? Oh, Maker, yes! _ Alistair had been gently squeezing his cock as he pleasured Beth, but now he wanted to go a step further.  _ Can I use my fingers  _ **_and_ ** _ my tongue? Only one way to find out!  _ He brought up his long forefinger and after wetting it in his mouth, he set back to caressing her pearl with his tongue. He used his wet finger to gently stroke and probe. Once he reached the center of her sex, he felt his finger slip inside of her. He pushed it in a little at a time as he continued licking and kissing her. He then pulled out and pushed his finger back in. Her core was slick, hot, and he felt her muscles in there pulling his finger even deeper.

_ Andraste’s Tits! I-is this what it will feel like when my cock is inside of her?! _

He withdrew his finger from her core and then put it into his mouth, licking off her honey.  _ Mmm, she is so wonderfully delicious! _ Pausing from pleasuring her bud he used his hands to spread her open further. He thrust his tongue into her core and lapped up every drop of arousal. Bethany’s cries of pleasure sent another shot of heat to his iron-hard shaft. Once finished with his feast he put two of his fingers in his mouth, getting them wet. He then slowly inserted them back inside of her. After pulling them back out, he thrust them back in. Imagining that they were his cock, he moved them faster and faster. 

Bethany screamed. “Oh! OH! YES, ALI! Faster! Fuck me with your fingers!”

Alistair felt like he was about to burst, but he ignored his throbbing cock. He wanted to make her come before he did. He continued pumping his fingers in and out; watching his fingers gathering more and more of her pleasure.

“AH,” Beth panted. “I am so close, Ali! Harder! Faster!”

A thin sheen of sweat formed on Alistair’s brow as he concentrated on doing all he could to make Beth come. He brought his tongue back down and began licking and sucking gently on her pearl as he continued working his fingers deep inside her. Suddenly, he felt a weird tingle all over his body. Bethany’s legs clamped down hard on his shoulders. Her body began to shake and the tingle grew stronger. Alistair suddenly felt a small shock as his tongue caressed Bethany’s pearl and suddenly she was screaming in ecstasy!

“FUCK, YES! I’m coming! Oh, Maker, YES!!”

Alistair felt her inner muscles squeezing and pulling on his fingers and without warning or even touching himself, he was abruptly spilling on the carpet below. He quickly grabbed his cock in his left hand and stroked through the rest of his own orgasm as Beth came down off her high. He then slowly pulled his fingers out of her and shoved them into his mouth, groaning as he licked them clean.

As their heavy breathing began to slow down, Alistair found his head pillowed against Bethany’s thigh. She eventually sat up and ran her fingers through his short hair.

Finally looking up at her, he had a huge, satisfied grin on his face. 

“I take it you enjoyed yourself there?” she said lightly. “Sorry if I zapped you a bit… That sometimes happens when I am being pleasured well. My powers can go a bit awry.”

“You mean… I did a good job? For my first time?”

“Lover… You made me come so hard just now, I am surprised Corff isn’t breaking down the door.”

His eyes went wide and then he started laughing. He quickly stood up, swept Bethany up into his arms, and kissed her. “Whatever will I do for an encore?” he murmured.

“Oh, Ali…” She kissed him firmly. “Now the  _ real _ fun can begin.”


	5. Soothe My Soul

Alistair lay Bethany back onto the bed, then got down next to her. Wanting to show he was more than ready, he rolled on top of her supporting his weight on his arms.

“My, my… someone is eager to get going!” Bethany laughed as she felt his erection pressing into her stomach. “I will say, your recovery time between has been faster than I have ever known.”

“Have…” Alistair paused. He didn’t want to sound accusatory. “Have you been with a lot of men? You just seem so… experienced.”

“I have been with a few others. But I will say to you,” she kissed him fervently, “are by far the best I have ever had.” 

“Really?” Alistair seemed a bit surprised by the news. “You… mean that?”

“You have a very nice body, you are _incredibly_ well-endowed, and you are picking this up remarkably fast.” She kissed him again. “So, yes. I mean it.”

Alistair looked deep into her brown eyes. “I… want to love you now, Bethany. What we did before was amazing… but I want to… be inside of you. I want to know what it feels like… to be with a woman, completely.”

“Yes, lover. It is time. I want you, too.” She opened her legs and wrapped them around his and then kissed him once more.

Alistair wanted to seem like he knew what he was doing, so going by feel, he lowered his hips so that the tip of his shaft was brushing up against her wet and ready sex. He then tried to push himself inside. 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t quite lined up correctly and his cock slipped against her and slid up into her coarse curls. Cursing internally, he lowered himself back down and tried again. As before, he wasn’t there correctly, and once again slipped upwards.

“Damn it,” he muttered. He was moving down to try again when Bethany spoke softly. 

“Ali? May I try something to help?”

Sighing in resignation, he nodded. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to hit home on your first try… and that is perfectly all right. Let us switch places. One, I think this will be easier for our first time together, and two, I think you will also love this position because you will be able to play with my breasts while we fuck.” 

Alistair's eyes lit up and he quickly rolled off of her. Per Bethany’s instructions, he got on his back. She then slowly got on top of him. With his hard cock lying across his stomach, she moved upwards and brushed her sex against it. Back and forth she rocked and Alistair groaned from the heat and friction.

“Ooh… Bethany,” he sighed in pleasure. “That feels… so good.”

“Wait until we really get going,” she replied huskily. She raised herself up, and using her hand, she gripped his shaft and lined him up. She then slowly lowered herself onto his thick member. 

As soon as he felt the tip of his cockhead move into her, his eyes rolled back into his head. _Maker’s blessed stars! Had anything ever felt so good?_ He wanted more! He put his hands onto her hips and tried to pull her deeper… but she stopped him. In confusion, he looked up at her.

Bethany was panting slightly. “J-just a moment, Ali. You are much larger than I am used to. I need to go slow… so I don’t hurt myself.”

“I… I can hurt you this way?” Alistair looked upset. “I-I’m sorry Bethany. M-maybe we should… stop?”

“No, Ali! I… I want this! I want you! Just… let me…” She trailed off, then put her fingers into her mouth and sucked on them. “Ali. Play with my breasts! Please!” She then lowered her fingers and began rubbing her clit.

Alistair nodded and did as she asked. He rubbed and lightly pinched her nipples the way she had shown him as she stroked herself faster and faster.

“Yes…” she moaned. “Yes!” She began lowering herself down, a bit at a time, onto his massive cock.

Alistair was finding it harder to focus on her breasts as the sensations he was feeling were starting to overwhelm him. _Holy fucking Maker! This is… never imagined… Oh, Bethany my love! Don’t stop!_

He could feel her getting slicker inside and she sank even further down onto him. Then finally…

“YES! I am there!” Bethany gasped. “Maker, Ali! You are so fucking big and thick inside of me! Feels so… so fucking good!”

He answered in kind, “I can feel you all around me! Oh, Bethany! More! Please!”

“More?” She grinned. “Hang on then, lover!”

She rose up and then came back down and Alistair thought he might pass out from sheer pleasure. She did this again and again, moving a little faster each time. Alistair soon found himself learning, joining in the rhythm, and rising up to meet her with each thrust.

Breathless whispers, moans, pants, slapping flesh… The bed was rocking and scraping against the floor as Bethany rode Alistair harder and harder. 

“Ah! Ah! AH!” Bethany was screaming. “Feels so FUCKING GOOD! Need more... MORE!”

Suddenly in a move that stunned her, Alistair then grabbed her and flipped her over so that he was now on top of her. He began rutting into her with a ferocity she never could have imagined based on his earlier inexperience. She bit his shoulder and heard him growl. He began fucking her even faster.

Bethany could feel her orgasm building and knew she was going to come harder than she ever had before. She tilted her hips up ever so slightly until she felt Ali’s cock rubbing right against her clit as he thrust into her with all his strength.

“Oh… Oh… OH, YES!!! COMING!” she bellowed out suddenly. “COMING SO FUCKING HARD!!”

“I… I,” Alistair gasped as he felt her inner muscles squeezing and massaging his cock. He was done for. “Fuuuuuck!” He thrust in mightily one last time and began flooding her womb with copious amounts of his seed. Jet after jet… he had never come so powerfully before. 

So ferocious was his orgasm, Bethany felt several aftershocks as her cunt continued milking his cock. He had collapsed on top of her, but his weight was comfortable, not crushing. He was panting; trying to catch his breath.

After several moments, she felt him shift. He slowly rolled off of her, wincing as he pulled out. He then lay on his back with a punch-drunk grin plastered across his face.

Bethany was more than a bit sensitive. Eyes closed in bliss, she sighed in contentment. She had never, ever been so well-fucked in her entire life. She quickly murmured a healing spell, combined with a chill effect to ease the soreness in her cunt. The healing would help her be ready… because after that, she knew she wanted to have Alistair do that to her again… and again… and again… if possible.

Finally, rolling over, she faced Alistair. She was stunned when she realized his cheeks were wet with tears.

“Ali? Are you alright?” she asked with concern.

“I…” he swallowed and then wiped his cheeks dry. “Maker, Bethany. That was so amazing. I have never felt so good in all my life.” He blushed a bit. “No one has ever been… so kind to me.” Swallowing a lump in his throat, he then said, “I… hope there can be more between us. I… think I am falling for you, Bethany.”

Now Bethany bit her lip. She hadn’t expected such a confession and it made her feel a little ill at ease. She had just wanted a good long, hard fuck tonight - and while she had gotten it, she hadn’t been prepared that her lover would develop feelings for her so quickly. Knowing only a little of his backstory, she wondered if he had been treated poorly his whole life… and not just within the last year when the Hero of Ferelden had betrayed him. _Could that be the reason he latched onto me so quickly? Because he had constantly been used by those he thought were friends? Am I the only one who has ever treated him decently?_

As much as she wanted some more action, she knew she would need a little more time to recover. So she decided to ask him.

“Ali, would you be willing to tell me a little more about yourself?”

Confused, he asked, “Why do you want to know?”

“Maybe it will help you… if you talk about it. Trying to drink yourself into a stupor when your Warden stamina keeps burning it off just seems like a waste of any sovereigns you have to your name.”

He sighed. “Yeah, I suppose you are right. It didn’t help much even when I was able to stay drunk for a few hours. However,” he gave her a small smile, “now that I have you here in my bed… making love again seems like a good way to soothe my soul.”

“As much as I would love to have you take me again, I don’t have your stamina.” She chuckled, but then turned serious again. “If you give me a bit more time, I’ll take you up on it… but for now, why don’t you humor me? Tell me more about what happened to you that made you end up here in Lowtown?”

Alistair seemed to think about it for a bit, and then conceded. “It all started with the battle with the darkspawn at Ostagar…”

As the night continued to progress, Bethany and Alistair did end up having sex again and again. On their second bout, she showed him how to take her from behind. The time after that, they did it while standing. After that, he fucked her on the small plank table in the room, her feet on his shoulders. It truly seemed he could never get enough. Each time, he lasted longer and longer as his stamina continued to improve. Fortunately, she was able to keep up with his lust. 

She did need more time to recover each time they finished, and in those periods of rest, they talked. She learned all about what Aedan Cousland had done. Not only had he stolen the throne from Alistair, but he also turned all the people that had joined them against him as well. Then she found out about his childhood… How he’d been kept a secret because of his father. How he was raised by Arl Eamon but treated more like a servant than a son. He spoke of how he was abused horribly by Eamon’s wife, Isolde. Lastly, he told her about how she sent him to Bournshire; where he spent the ages from ten to twenty in the Chantry… and how he hated every moment of it.

After they made love one final time, her spooning against him with him thrusting slowly into her from behind, she finally began to understand that there was much more to Alistair Theirin than ex-prince, former Grey Warden. He had gone through so much in his twenty and two years and had come out that much stronger from it. He was truly a wonderful man… and Beth had to finally admit to herself… she was also falling for him. Hard.

 _After I am done with this mission to the Deep Roads… I want to see Alistair again. I think we may truly have something good between us._ Knowing this was the right decision, she then drifted off to blissful, contented sleep.

At dawn, she slowly sat up, feeling more than a little sore… but in a well-loved way. _Won’t surprise me if Isabela accuses me of ‘walking funny’ as we head to the Deep Roads today!_ She cast another healing/chill spell to help, then she turned to the man still sleeping soundly in the bed, a soft smile on his beard-stubbled face. 

“Ali, my love…” she whispered quietly, “I hate to leave you, but I have an important mission that I must help my brother with. Once it is done, I swear I will come back to you. I… I love you.”

Beth got up and dressed. She would stop by her uncle’s hovel to bathe, get her staff, and put on some more protective clothing. Then she would meet back here at The Hanged Man with her friends and family before their quest.

Once downstairs, she rang the bell to summon Corff.

Looking very grouchy, Corff stumbled from the back room. _Did we make too much noise last night?_ she quickly wondered with a smile. _Looks like he got even less sleep than me!_ “Wha’dya want?” he barked at her.

Keeping her composure, Bethany said, “I’d like a pen and parchment, please.”

Corff shot her a nasty look but went to fetch what she asked for. Once he returned with it, she began to write.

_Alistair, Last night was the most incredible night of my life. I am really glad I got the chance to not only know you but be loved by you. You are an amazing, kind, and wonderful man._

_I will be heading down into the Deep Roads with my brother, Garrett, and our friends. It is our hope that we will discover some ancient dwarven treasures… enough to hopefully buy my mum’s old estate in Hightown back. Once I am done with this mission, I want to see you again._

_I will find a way to contact you once we are safely back._

_With love,_

_Bethany Hawke_

She folded up the short letter, then after folding it thrice, she took a nearby burning candle and dripped wax across the fold to seal it. She pressed it to her lips and then handed it to Corff.

“Would you please see that Mr. Alistair Theirin gets that letter?”

“Who?”

“He’s in the large room upstairs.”

“You mean the idiot who’s been claiming to be the Prince of Ferelden?” Corff grunted. “Ya, missy. Whatever.”

“Thank you.” Bethany gave Corff a stiff smile, then headed out.

After she was gone and the door was shut, Corff glanced at the letter. “Stupid shit. Prince Nothing,” he spat. He then tore it in half and then threw it into the fireplace as he headed back to his own room in the back of the pub. 

~End Part 1~


End file.
